


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [28]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Ambiguous Relationships, Before The Dawn Era, Blonde Sungjong, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hojong-centric, M/M, Sungjong is pretty, Work In Progress, can be read as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya & Lee Sungjong, Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	Untitled

**9:24 AM**

"Hyung I need your help with something."

Howon looked up and saw a half asleep Sungjong standing in the doorway,his blonde hair looking like a rat's nest,but Howon wasn't going to say that out loud in front of the maknae.Howon chuckled."Having hair problems Sungjong-ah?"He asked.


End file.
